


Nothing But Bad News

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Biting, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: “Do you want me to?” Harry asks.





	Nothing But Bad News

Harry presses in even closer, pushing harder against Longbottom, even though there’s really nowhere he can go, with his back to the wall, in between two stacks of unused desks. Longbottom makes a muffled, irritated noise, shifts a little, then gasps against Harry’s mouth. It takes Harry about half a second to realize why – can feel him hard against his thigh now – and even less than that to press in just a little more, make Longbottom gasp again.

Teeth sink a little too sharply into Harry’s bottom lip, and he jerks away. “That fucking hurt,” he says, brings his fingers up to his mouth to see if there’s any blood.

“Sorry,” Longbottom says, voice a little hoarse, a little breathless, and Harry looks up sharply from his hand to Longbottom’s face, realizes abruptly that, automatic response or not, Longbottom means the apology, hadn’t bitten him on purpose this time.

“Really?” he lifts an eyebrow, but it’s not really a question. He steps back into Longbottom’s personal space. Something’s fizzing just under his skin, makes him even more reckless than he normally is, and he doesn’t think about it, just reaches out and drags his fingers down Longbottom’s chest, catching against the soft cotton of his shirt. He can feel Longbottom shiver a little under the touch, and can’t help the way his lips curl into a smirk. He hooks his fingers into Longbottom’s belt, tugs a little, says, “How sorry?”

Longbottom yanks back, shoulders slamming into the wall behind him. His face is bright red, pupils blown in dark eyes, and Harry can still see the outline of his cock through the thin material of his trousers. “Blow me, Potter,” he snaps, pissed off and clearly embarrassed.

“Do you want me to?” Harry asks, feeling the words leave his mouth before he’s even thought them. And, well, it’s certainly not something he’s ever done, or even really thought about before. But he can feel the blood pounding in his veins, feels as hot and flushed as Longbottom looks, and he _wants_ to, never learned that he shouldn’t do whatever he wants, which is how he ended up in this situation in the first place. So, “Do you?” he asks again, when all he gets in response is the slightly choked hitch in Longbottom’s breathing. He thinks he can probably take that as a yes.


End file.
